puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Official:Aug09 Promotion
Click here if ye be coming to hear about our September promotions (ye be in the wrong place)! August 09 Pirate Sweepstakes The Puzzle Pirate August Sweepstakes are open to everyone. Three sweepstakes will be held in August, each running for seven days. The sweepstakes will run from: * August 7th to August 13th (a Thursday) * August 14th to August 20st * August 21st to August 27th The prize drawings for each sweepstake will be announced on the Friday following the end of the event, namely the 14th, 21st, and 28th respectively. Entries are drawn by account. All valid account entries will be included in the draw. One grand prize and two runner up prizes will be drawn. The prizes are: * Grand Prize: A Nintendo Wii * Runner up Prizes: A Nintendo DSi The odds of winning are dependent on the number of valid account entries for each sweepstakes. Valid Entries Entries are valid on an account basis. Players of Puzzle Pirates will automatically be entered into the sweepstakes based on their completion of an in-game challenge. The challenge for the first sweepstakes was: * Complete 10 in-game one-on-one challenges with non-player or player opponents The challenge for the second sweepstakes was: * Complete 10 sea battles during the period of the sweepstakes The challenge for the third sweepstakes is: * Complete 10 different puzzles Players in-game will be notified automatically that they have completed the requirement for the sweepstakes in-game. Please do not contact support to confirm your entry. The challenge for each subsequent sweepstakes will be announced on the first day of each sweepstakes through the Pirate News shown in-game. Players will also receive an "August 2009" trophy with the successful completion of their first sweepstakes challenge. They will receive notification in-game when they have qualified for each subsequent sweepstake. Please note, that there is only one entry per account allowed: Fulfilling the requirements for the sweepstakes multiple times does not produce multiple entries. Players may also participate by sending a post card to: Three Rings Design Pirate Sweepstakes P.O. Box 482 San Francisco CA 94104-0482 USA Include your account information (not the information for a specific Pirate). Please be sure to specific which of the sweepstakes your entry is for (you may enter 1,2, or 3). A separate entry is required for each sweepstakes. Please remember that we will require an email to contact you in case you win. You may wish to update the email recorded with your Puzzle Pirates account. The email associated with your account is not used for any promotional purposes, only to contact you in relation to your account status. Sweepstakes winners will be notified that they have won a sweepstakes prize, including they type of prize they have won, by email. Notification will be sent on the day following the end of each sweepstakes. Three Rings will announce to the player community when a sweepstakes has been won. The name of the winning accounts will be withheld, however, at the discretion of each winner. Other Requirements Winners will have 5 days to acknowledge receipt of notification from Three Rings. They will also be obliged to sign an affidavit acknowledging their prize, affirming their age, and providing an accurate shipping destination for the prize they have won. The affidavit (i.e a simple declaration from the player) does not have to be received in the 5 day window. Prizes are void in case Three Rings does not receive proper acknowledgment of receipt in the time allowed. Unclaimed prizes will be distributed to participants drawn from a list of alternate winners selected at the time of the drawing for each sweepstakes. Legal Notice Sweepstakes prizes are void where prohibited by law. The prizes cannot be exchanged for cash value. Entry to the sweepstakes is by submitted postcard or through the completion of certain activities within the game Puzzle Pirates. The Sweepstakes are a random draw. The drawing will take place each Friday following the week period of the sweepstakes. The drawing will be based on the random selection of a series of winners, starting with the sweepstakes grand prize winner, using a program designed to select an entry at random. The "prize eligibility list" list from which prizes are selected will be generated from a randomized combination of a) the account names for all participating players that complete the weekly challenge and b) the account names submitted by mail and manually added to the prize eligibility list following the close of each sweepstake. The draw will be held at noon on the day following the end of the sweepstake. Players will be notified that winners have been selected by 3pm on the day following the end of each sweepstakes. Winners will be emailed at the email address included in their account details (Account email addresses will also be used for players submitting by mail to ensure legibility). By participating in this sweepstakes, all participants agree to abide by the results from the method described above for determining the winner. Three Rings' ruling on the winning parties in each sweepstakes is final and not subject to arbitration. All participants acknowledge their right to receive a prize is void if Three Rings fails to receive proper notification in the time specified. The sweepstakes are not open to employees or contractors working for Three Rings or to family members of employees or contractors. Category:Official Documentation